Nico On His Own Percy Jackson
by Beauty.H
Summary: After Will cheated on Nico with Percy, Nico gave up. He gave up on his friends, on camp, and on most of the world. He regretted ever letting Will Solace into his life and for ever thinking Percy was a good person. It’s until Nico is offered a job and finds a new temporary home that he realizes things he never knew before. It’s there that he finds a new life.


The day started out normal… at least I think it did.

I had just left my dark cabin and into the sunlit grounds of Camp Half-Blood. I was up way earlier than normal. Ehich was something i rarely did. Everything was totally fine. I had found peace and love in camp and was grateful for it. I had amazing friends, the best sister I could ask for (even if she was at camp jupiter), and the greatest boyfriend I could ever find. Will Solace. Son of Apollo. Head counselor. Aspiring doctor. My boyfriend.

I walked to the arena where I saw two younger campers sparing… Well it looked like they were sparing but now they were arguing. Both around 10 to 11 years old. A girl with blonde braids and a boy with light brown curls. They spotted me and waved me over. I walked over to see them both looking fairly angry at each other.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked, looking from one kid to the other.

"Jonas says that im not aloud to use two swords but he's only saying that because he's much better when I don't have Both!" The blonde girl said. Now that she pointed it out, i noticed the two semi-long swords. One in hand and one attached to her belt.

"It's not fair that she gets to use two!" The boy, Jonas, exclaimed. "I only have one and she always beats me with two!" He argued.

"That's only because i'm better with two!" She retorted, and they started arguing back and forth. I took a moment to think.

"What if…. Since you're better with two, you try out two daggers and he uses one sword, than it will be more fair." i suggested. The two kids thought about it and their faces seemed to come to a realization and understanding.

"That's fair. Marie?" Jonas said. "I agree. Let's go get them now!" She sounding, bouncing up a bit. Jonas smiled and they turned to run. Marie glanced back and waved to me.

"Thank you, Nico!" She said, and Jonas turned as well to hollar a quick "You're the coolest!"

I smiled as they walked away. I had to admit, people at camp were nice.

I had decided to go see Will. I was surprised that he hadn't seen him yet and decide to check the Infirmary, if not there, the Apollo cabin was a likely place.

When I got to the Infirmary, it was quiet and almost empty except for Kayla, Will's Half sister.

"Hey Kayla, have you seen Will anywhere?" I asked. Kayla looked at him and seemed to have a guilty look in her eyes. What was that about?

"Oh! Nico! I think he's out. You shouldn't go looking, it be a waste of time. Wait till he finds you." She said, fairly quickly which was something i knew she did when she was nervous.

"Out? Are you sure. He didn't mention anything like that to me." I said. Kayla looked away. She couldn't meet my eyes. She was hiding something.

"Well. I'm sure you'll see him soon. Good day, Nico." She said. I shrugged and turned to leave. "Bye."

I decided to check the Apollo cabin, just incase. I wish I hadn't.

When i got there, I was ready to knock on the door when I heard giggling and someone saying "Shh!"

I hesitantly looked around the corner to see a shadowy area. You wouldn't even notice it since it sat next to a tree that hid most of the area. Standing there, were two people. A boy with black hair and a smile on his lip that were pressed against another boy. The other boy had somewhat tanned skin, millions of freckles and golden hair.

It was Percy Jackson and Will Solace. Kissing. Cheating on me and Annabeth right in front of me.

My boyfriend, the boy I fell in love with, shared my secrets with, cried on his shoulder, the boy I shared EVERYTHING with, was cheating on me

And with PERCY JACKSON of all people! The boy I was completely infatuated with for YEARS! And Will KNEW that! How could he do this to me?

I kept my breath stead and myself quiet. They hadn't seen me. I didn't want excuses. Will put his arms around Percy and deepened the kids. I wanted to throw up.

I brought out my phone, the ones that didn't attract monsters that the Hephaestus Cabin put sweat and blood into making. It was something that I still didn't understand that well but I knew the basics. Like how to take photos.

I poked my phone out behind the wall and making sure my sound was off, I took a photo. Then a quick video. Then i pulled my phone back and held it to my chest. How could this happen? What did I do?

"How long do you think we have till Nico and Annabeth find Out?" I heard Will whisper.

"Long enough. Let's go in you're cabin so no one can see us" Percy replied. I got the thought that I should start moving so I did.

I quietly snuck away then ran to my cabin. Once I was safely inside, I slammed the door and punched the wall. This was somehow my fault. I drove Will away.

I checked the phone and looked at the photo. It was .it enough that you could make out the faces…. And what they were doing. The video was just as good.

I took a shake breath. Why did I ever trust this camp. People only break you. Why did I let him in. He's only broken my heart.

I held back a sonband wiped the tears that pooled in my eyes. I needed to show this to Annabeth.

When I got to the Athena cabin, Annabeth was sitting outside the cabin in the shade, writing in a book. Probably summer homework. She saw my approaching and waved me over with a smile.

"Hey Neeks. What's up?" She asked. I took a deep breath and gripped my phone in my hand.

"I have something to show you." I said. Annabeth's smile was replaced with concern.

"What is it?" she asked. I handed her my phone with the picture and video. I waited a few moments as she looked at them.

Then she did something that surprised me. She laughed.

"Haha, Nice joke. Tell Percy I'll get him back." She smiled. She ACTUALLY thought this was a joke!

"Annabeth... This isn't a prank. They were actually kissing. I swear." I said. She looked at me and studied me.

"No they didn't. This is just a rude joke." She said. "It's probably photoshopped." She said nonchalantly.

"I don't even know how to Photoshop! Annabeth it happened! Percy is cheating on you!" I said. Annabeth started glaring.

"This is just a scam to get Percy. Isn't it?" she said.

"What??? No! Look Annabeth-" I started "You're just trying t take him from me! This isn't real. You've always wanted Percy and now i can see it in your face that you did This!" She yelled.

I was taken aback. How could she believe that? The prof was right in front of her.

"I'm not buying it, Di Angelo! We're all sick of you're tricks!" She said, throwing her phone. It hit a tree and i didn't have the heart to get it.

I looked at her, at the anger in her eyes and turned away. I started walking back to my cabin. I glanced back and saw Annabeth angrily storm inside.

Trust was gone. No hope. No heart. No more love. Camp is a terrible place. I made the choice to leave once, and i was going to do it again.

I'm going to leave Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
